The present invention concerns a procedure for manufacturing a building element such as a door, where the surface sheets of the element are affixed to a frame and between the sheets is placed an insulation.
As a rule the manufacturing of building elements and of doors in particular takes place in that one surface sheet is fastened by gluing and nailing to the frame and in the free space is placed a mineral wool or glass wool mat, whereafter the other surface sheet is glued and nailed fast to the frame. The procedure consists of several work steps, and in order that the element might gain sufficient rigidity, as is required in the case of doors, the frame and the surface sheets have to be of a material sufficiently rigid and thick.